The purpose of this project is to analyze tasks and techniques (the dependent variables) employed by Black school social practitioners (counselors and psychologists) in the delivery of mental health services to Black children. Two hundred (200) Black counselors and psychologists from seven (7) urban school districts will be interviewed. The independent variables are alienation, autonomy, professional orientation, client orientation, theoretical orientation, Black orientation, organizational constraints, and demographic characteristics. Data analysis will consist of central tendency measures, factor analysis, and multiple classification analysis. The findings from this study will be used to construct a model for the delivery of mental health services to children.